


If You Forget

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Thanks to Cat, Jade gets in a car accident causing her to lose all of her memories. The group hears about it and tries to get her to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

Cat had asked Jade to take her to get ice-cream. The time she had picked wasn't ideal though. Cat said at that very moment she wanted ice-cream. And at that moment, it had been 2 in the morning.

Jade took a sharp turn. "You owe me one, Valentine," Jade said to the other girl.

"I know," Cat giggled.

"Of all times, why'd you have to pick two in the morning?" Jade asked.

"I dunno. I just needed a sugary treat."

"Uh-huh." 

"Can you pull over?" Cat asked.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jade sighed as she pulled into a gas station. "Fine. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

Once Jade got back to the car, Cat was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Cat, why are you sitting there?" Jade questioned her friend.

"I want to drive."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

After moments and moments Cat's begging Jade gave in.

They got into the car and drove off.

Cat was tired. She had just tooken off with out seeing that Jade had gotten her seat belt on. 

"Uhg it's stuck," Jade said, as she kept pulling and tugging on the seat belt while they were driving.

At one point, Cat dozed off.

She was awoke to Jade's screams.

"CAT! LOOK OUT!"

Cat's eyes peeled open to a semi-truck heading right for them.

The collision was painful. Cat made it out of the car with a few cuts and bruises. She turned to see Jade strewn out on the road in front of her.

She crouched near Jade and tried to wake her up. Cat then noticed the blood pooling from her friend's head.

Cat knew what she need to do. She quickly pulled out her phone and called 9-1-1.

-

Cat had to explain why Jade didn't have a seat belt on.

All the officer said was, "Oh. That happens sometimes."

The paramedic walked out of the ambulance were Jade was.

"So, did you wake her up?" Cat asked, hopefully.

The paramedic shook his head. "We're taking your friend to the hospital."

"Can I go with her?"

The paramedic nodded. "They'll get your car towed."

Cat didn't even tell him that the car was Jade's.

Cat got into the back of the ambulance with Jade.

The paramedic closed the back doors and got in the drivers seat.

Then they took off.


	2. 2

"Is she going to be okay?" Cat asked as the doctor came out.

"Your friend has sustained some pretty serious head injuries. She's certainly in a coma-"

Cat gasped.

The doctor continued- "I feel as though she that if she wakes up, she'll have none of her memories."

"Can I see her?" Cat asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes but make it quick."

Cat rushed into the room and sat beside Jade's unconscious body.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited for ice-cream. I should have never gotten behind the wheel," Cat stopped. She felt a tear come to her eye. She had to fight the urge to cry. She then yawned and fell into a long slumber; her head resting on Jade's arm.


End file.
